Difficult times
Difficult times,HCSB perilous times,KJV grievous times,ASV times of stress,RSV critical times,NWT or terrible times,NIV Greek: καιροὶ χαλεποί (kairos chalepos), Lit: "Times hard to take", is an expression used in 2 Timothy 3:1 to mark troublesome and dangerous times that will occur in the last days.Thayer's Greek Lexicon, [http://www.blueletterbible.org/lang/lexicon/lexicon.cfm?Strongs=G5467&t=KJV χαλεπός] Warning examples 'Freed Israelites who lacked faith' 5 Although you are fully aware of all of this, I want to remind you that Jehovah, having saved a people out of the land of Egypt, afterward destroyed those not showing faith. 6 And the angels who did not keep their original position but forsook their own proper dwelling place, he has reserved with eternal bonds in dense darkness for the judgment of the great day. 7 In the same manner, Sodom and Gomorrah and the cities around them also gave themselves over to gross sexual immorality and pursued unnatural fleshly desires; they are placed before us as a warning example by undergoing the judicial punishment of everlasting fire. (Jude 5-7) 'Like the days of Noah' :Main: Like the Days of Noah The angels who did not keep their original position but forsook their own proper dwelling place, he has reserved with eternal bonds in dense darkness for the judgment of the great day. (Jude 6) 'Like Sodom and Gomorrah' Power hungry For they loved the glory of men even more than the glory of God. - John 12:43 Ridiculers * Ridiculers in the Last Days Ungodliness and unrighteousness of men Romans 1:18-32 18 For God’s wrath is being revealed from heaven against all ungodliness and unrighteousness of men who are suppressing the truth in an unrighteous way, 19 because what may be known about God is clearly evident among them, for God made it clear to them. 20 For his invisible qualities are clearly seen from the world’s creation onward, because they are perceived by the things made, even his eternal power and Godship, so that they are inexcusable. 21 For although they knew God, they did not glorify him as God nor did they thank him, but they became empty-headed in their reasonings and their senseless hearts became darkened. 22 Although claiming they were wise, they became foolish 23 and turned the glory of the incorruptible God into something like the image of corruptible man and birds and four-footed creatures and reptiles.1 24 Therefore, God, in keeping with the desires of their hearts, gave them up to uncleanness, so that their bodies might be dishonored among them. 25 They exchanged the truth of God for the lie and venerated* and rendered sacred service to the creation rather than the Creator, who is praised forever. Amen. 29 And they were filled with all unrighteousness, wickedness, greed,* and badness, being full of envy, murder, strife, deceit, and malice, being whisperers,* 30 backbiters, haters of God, insolent, haughty, boastful, schemers of what is harmful,* disobedient to parents, 31 without understanding, false to agreements, having no natural affection, and merciless. 32 Although these know full well the righteous decree of God—that those practicing such things are deserving of death—they not only keep on doing them but also approve of those practicing them. :Footnotes :1 Or "creeping things." Struggle against world rulers Ephesians 6:11-13 10 Finally, go on acquiring power in the Lord and in the mightiness of his strength. 11 Put on the complete suit of armor from God so that you may be able to stand firm against the crafty acts of the Devil; 12 because we have a struggle, not against blood and flesh, but against the governments, against the authorities, against the world rulers of this darkness, against the wicked spirit forces in the heavenly places. 13 For this reason take up the complete suit of armor from God, so that you may be able to resist in the wicked day and, after you have accomplished everything, to stand firm. * Mexico's Unstoppable Cycle Of Death References Category:Last Days Narratives